Double vie
by Hyperion13
Summary: Et si Dean avait découvert l'existence d'Adam bien avant que Sam ne parte pour stanford, que ce serait-il passé ? Laissez des reviews pour me dire ce que vous en pensez !


_**Double vie**_

- DEAN ! Cria Sam quand la bête planta ses griffes acérées dans la chair de son frère.

Il se précipita sur lui et le rattrapa avant qu'il ne touche le sol. Tandis que son père continuait sa course à travers les bois.

Dean perdait beaucoup de sang et sa respiration se faisait haletante. Il tenta de se redresser mais ses jambes ne purent le soutenir.

Ses yeux se fermèrent.

- Dean, Dean, restes avec moi, s'il te plaît, cria le cadet en lui tapotant la joue.

- Humm…

- Dean, t'en fais pas, ça va aller. Dit-il plus pour se rassurer lui que pour rassurer son grand frère.

- Ah…Papa l'a eu ? Demanda l'aîné en gémissant.

- Je ne sais pas. Restes avec moi. Ordonna Sam inquiet.

Mais Dean n'entendit pas. Il laissa retomber sa tête contre les jambes de son frère et sombra dans l'inconscience. Sam ôta sa veste et lui fit un garrot pour stopper l'hémorragie.

Puis avant de le relever tant bien que mal et de le porter jusqu'à la voiture garée plus loin, Sam vérifia son pouls.

Quand ils arrivèrent devant l'appartement qu'ils occupent depuis quelques jours, il sortit son frère délicatement de la voiture et l'emmena jusqu'à son lit.

Dean était pâle, et sa blessure continuait de saigner malgré le garrot de fortune que lui avait fait Sam cependant il respirait encore. Il lui ôta alors ses vêtements ensanglantés et commença à nettoyer sa blessure. Une fois finit, il la désinfecta puis la sutura. Dean était toujours inconscient mais son pouls avait ralenti et sa respiration se faisait désormais ample et régulière.

***

Une semaine plus tard, Dean avait presque totalement récupéré, mais son père avait insisté pour rester dans cette petite ville du Minnesota.

Leurs journées étaient donc assez mornes. Sam était plongé sur son ordinateur du matin au soir alors que Dean s'ennuyait profondément. John lui semblait se plaire à ne pas chasser ces quelques jours puisqu'il sortait de bonne heure et ne revenait qu'à la nuit tombée un sourire béat aux lèvres.

Dean était sûr que son père cachait quelques chose mais il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Un soir alors que celui-ci était rentré tard comme d'habitude, Dean aperçut un papier dépassant de sa veste. Et, pendant que John prenait sa douche, sa curiosité prenant le dessus, il s'en saisit.

Ce qu'il vit le figea sur place. Au dos d'une photo imprimée, qui représentait John souriant et portant un jeune garçon, était écrit: _Papa et Adam. _

Avant que quelqu'un ne voit ce qu'il était entrain de faire, il replaça la feuille là où il l'avait pris et s'assit sur son lit les yeux dans le vague.

Qui est ce Adam?

Serait-il possible que…non son père ne pouvait avoir une autre famille. Non il y avait juste lui et Sam et c'est tout. Les larmes inondèrent ses yeux d'un seul coup réalisant qu'il se mentait à lui-même en pensant ainsi.

Son père sortit de la salle de bain à cet instant.

- Dean, ça ne va pas ? Demanda-t-il.

Sam tourna alors la tête vers son frère.

- Ta blessure te fait toujours souffrir ?

- Non ça va, répondit-il en se levant pour attraper sa veste.

- Où vas-tu ? Le questionna son père.

- Je..je vais faire un tour, j'en ai marre d'être enfermé dans cette chambre.

- Tu veux que je t'accompagnes, proposa le cadet surpris du brusque changement d'attitude de son frère.

- Non. Dit-il en refermant la porte derrière lui.

- Sam tu sais ce qu'il a ? demanda John.

- Il n'a rien ne t'inquiètes pas. Répondit Sam spontanément mais néanmoins perplexe.

- Tant mieux parce que demain matin on part pour le Dakota du sud, Bobby a une affaire pour nous.

***

Dean était arrivé devant un bar assez sympa. Des néons de toutes les couleurs scintillaient pendant que le Judebox jouait un classique rock. En entrant, il se dirigea directement vers le comptoir et s'y assit. Il avait besoin d'un verre .

Tout en avalant des cacahuètes, il commanda une vodka, puis une seconde, puis une troisième… Mais arrivé à un certain nombre le barmaid refusa de lui en servir plus. Dean regagna donc sa voiture, en titubant et s'allongea à l'intérieur. Car ce soir, il n'avait aucune envie de rentrer. Il n'avait aucune envie de voir son père Il n'avait aucune envie de parler à celui qui lui mentait.

Vers huit heures le lendemain, la sonnerie de son portable le sortit de son sommeil.

- Allo, dit-il la voix enroué.

- Dean, mais où est-ce tu es, Papa veut qu'on quitte la ville ce matin.

- Qu'il aille se faire foutre, balança t-il

- Dean ? Cria Sam à travers le téléphone.

- Humm… quoi ?

- Tu te sens bien? Demanda Sam.

- Plus ou moins, rétorqua l'aîné en riant.

- Dean, tu as bu, c'est ça ? réalisa le cadet.

- Non… - il fit un petit rire aigu - ou peut être juste un petit peu…

- Dis moi où tu es, ne conduit surtout pas, j'arrive ordonna Sam sur un ton plus autoritaire qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité.

Dès qu'il raccrocha, il sortit précipitamment de l'appartement sans que son père ne s'en rende compte. Heureusement pour lui, le bar où était allé son frère ne se trouvait pas très loin.

Quand il arriva devant il repéra tout de suite l'impala noir qui y était garé. Il avança jusqu'à celle-ci et frappa sur la vitre pour réveiller son frère endormi à l'arrière.

Sam obligea Dean à se lever et le traîna jusqu'au banc qui se trouvait derrière eux.

- C'est bon on peut rentrer maintenant ? Demanda l'aîné.

- Pas avant que tu m'aies dit ce qui ce passe?

- Très bien. Hier je suis tombé sur…quelque chose que je n'aurais jamais dû voir et ça m'a vraiment énervé alors je suis venu dans ce bar…

- Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Est-ce que ça a un rapport avec Papa? Le coupa Sam.

- Crois-moi, il vaut mieux que tu ne le saches pas.

- Dean, arrêtes de me prendre pour un gamin et dis moi la vérité.

- Non. répondit froidement l'aîné.

Il se remit debout et se dirigea vers l'impala. Son frère le suivit sans trouver quoi dire. Sam s'installa côté conducteur et démarra.

***

Lorsque John posa le regard sur son fils aîné, il comprit toute suite qu'il savait. Il attira Dean dehors et s'expliqua. Sam ragea contre eux mais n'interrompit pas leur discussion.

- Dean, je suis désolé que tu l'ai appris comme ça…

- Que je l'apprennes autrement n'aurait rien changé de toute façon, grommela t- il

- Adam est mon fils. J'ai rencontré sa mère il y a huit ans et …

- Huit ans ! Cria l'aîné. T'as pas traîné pour la mettre enceinte !

John s'approcha de son fils et l'agrippa par le col de la chemise.

- Je veux bien que tu sois en colère mais ne me reparles jamais plus sur ce ton, le menaça son père.

- Tu n'es qu'un sale égoïste. Toute notre vie tu nous a embrigadé dans ce monde pour soit disant te venger de la mort de maman, tu nous a appris à haïr ce démon qui s'en était pris à elle, alors que toi pendant ce temps tu en sautait une autre en jouant au père de famille modèle.

Cette fois-ci John ne se retint pas et envoya un puissant crochet du droit à Dean qui s'effondra sous le choc.

- Sois tu apprends à vivre avec, soit tu t'en va mais je n'accepterai plus que tu me parles comme tu viens de le faire.

Dean se releva en essuyant d'un revers de manche le sang qui commençait à couler de sa lèvre.

- Je suis désolé, lâcha finalement son père. J'aimais votre mère, et je l'aime encore mais j'ai rencontré Laura. J'ai eu un fils avec elle et… ça ne veux pas dire que je ne vous aime pas toi et ton frère. Vous êtes ma famille et vous le serez toujours quoi qu'il arrive.

- Ils savent ce que tu fais, j'veux dire est-ce qu'ils savent pour la chasse? Demanda Dean sur un ton détaché.

- Non. Je ne veux pas de cette vie pour eux, c'est pour ça que personne n'est au courant de leur existence à part toi et moi.

- Tu comptes le dire à Sam. Ajouta t-il en serrant les dents.

- Non et j'espère que tu en feras autant. Il ne comprendrait pas. Maintenant qu'est-ce que tu décides?

- Je reste et j'essaye d'accepter.

- Merci.

- Ne me remercie pas. Je ne le fais pas pour toi mais pour Sam. Parce qu'à défaut d'un père, il aura toujours besoin d'un frère.

**FIN**


End file.
